The present invention relates to a printer apparatus capable of printing on at least two different types of recording sheets, namely, slip sheets, such as cut sheets, and roll sheets, such as journal paper or receipts.
To guide a roll sheet through the roll sheet path, a conventional printer requires a selector for selecting the proper paper path, that is, the cut sheet path, slip sheet path or roll sheet path, and a drive source for driving the guide plate. To feed a roll sheet through the printer, a feed switch is operated, which is used for feeding another sheet in synchronism with the operation of the guide plate for selecting either the slip sheet path or the roll sheet path.
In the prior art arrangement, the printer must be provided with a separate drive source for driving the guide plate, making the printer mechanism complicated. In addition, the printer frequently encounters situations where the paper must be fed in synchronism with the operation of the feed switch. This requires a complicated control mechanism.